1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention pertains more particularly to household and sanitary apparatus and devices, and more particularly still to dispensers for wiping materials such as cotton wool, unwoven materials, crimped paper . . .
2. Description of the Prior Art
The French Pat. No. 2.273.503 and the British Pat. No. 1.382.183 are more particularly known, in which dispensers for pre-cut and folded webs are shown, which have a plate with an opening designed for permitting the webs to be atuomatically torn off along pre-perforated lines when the protruding portion of the web is pulled out, and also for permitting the next web to project out.
In the first case, the opening has a complex shape, with acute angles and dimensions which depend upon many parameters such as: dimension and shape of the webs, quality of the webs, composition of the moistening product, material of the plate (flexible or rigid), pattern of the connection between the webs.
In the second case, the opening is made in the form of a cross slot and of flexible material, and the tearing of is performed by elastic friction of the lips of the opening.
It will be apparent that in these two embodiments, the reliability of the dispenser is not guaranteed, as a wrong pull, or a wrongly oriented pull on the protruding web will be sufficient for the pulled web not to be torn away, or wrongly torn away, or still will be sufficient for the pulling out of several webs.